


Please

by soudesuwu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Job, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, hubert is a shit, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudesuwu/pseuds/soudesuwu
Summary: Ferdinand was just trying to enjoy his tea, until Hubert had to show up and blow him (away).
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was written for a secret santa in a discord exchange! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This was my first time writing Ferdinand and Hubert, and even if it was just porn, i hope i did a good job!

Ferdinand sat at the table under the gazebo, alone, sipping his tea. He watched the people passing by, as they minded their own business. He smiled, savouring the quiet. It was nearing sunset, and he was enjoying the colors of the sky.

“Is this seat taken?” A voice broke through his silence. Ferdinand looked over, and saw that Hubert von Vestra had already helped himself to sitting in the chair across from him. 

“Well it wasn’t, but it’s not like you would wait for an answer.” He scowled, watching as Hubert picked up an empty teacup, and poured himself a cup. “That’s my tea.” He muttered. 

Hubert’s piercing green eyes flicked up to Ferdinands, and he smiled slowly, “I know. I’m helping myself, instead of asking you.” He took a sip, and scowled, “Although, I do wish it had been a different flavor. Your fruit blended teas are just… bitter.” 

“Well it’s my favorite blend,” Ferdinand took a sip of his tea. Ignoring the others eyes on his. “And what do you even mean by bitter?” He mutters, “You drink coffee, that’s bitter on it’s own.” Ferdinand set his cup down, “Anyway, if you want to interrupt my tea time, please have something nice to offer.” 

“If I drink your tea without complaint, will that please you, Ferdinand?” Hubert asked, lifting the tea cup to his lips once again, sneering.

“I’m not sure you can.” Ferdinand says sitting further back in his seat.

Hubert raised his brow, his scowl slowly curled upwards into a sneer. “Well, dear Ferdie,” he muttered, slowly lifting the cloth that hung around the table, “I can show you just how much I want to… _please you.”_

Ferdinand’s eyes widened as he watched Hubert lift the cloth higher, and slip underneath the table. Suddenly, he felt hands on his thighs. As he looked down, Huberts hand slid up his pants, his other hand lifted the cloth, his head popping up from between Ferdinands legs. The side of his lips, curled up into a small grin, as his hand fell back onto Ferdinand’s thigh, and he slowly stroked his fingers along his thighs.

Ferdinand held his breath, as Hubert’s mouth started to press along his inner thigh, slowly traveling upwards. He pressed gentle kisses, his hand slowly trailing, making way towards Ferdinand’s clothed arousal. Ferdinand sighed as Hubert fingers traced his length, palming it.

“You’re… so tempting.” Hubert said, resting his head against Ferdinands thighs. He drummed his fingers along the hardened length, catching soft sighs. “I could just taste you, take you right here. Sit underneath the table, and no one will see me, no one would know. You, my darling, would just have to keep quiet.” 

Ferdinand gasped, “R-right here?” He asked, his eyes widening, glancing around at the gazebo they were seating at. “What if someone walks by?” 

“Then make sure that you keep your pretty mouth shut.” Hubert demanded, his fingers moving to undo the ties that held his pants up. Ferdinand let out a low sigh as Huberts hand slid into his trousers, and wrapped around his dick. “You’re already pretty hard, aren’t you?” Hubert smiles, as he pulls the head closer to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss to the tip, and Ferdinand gasped, slapping his hand over his mouth. Hubert moved further, kissing a line down the length, and licked a stripe back up the head. 

He paused, and looked up at his dear Ferdie. The man was staring down at him, pupils blown, and red tinted cheeks. His breaths were short and uneven. Hubert gently stroked him, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? We should try to have sex like this, out in the open, where people can see me take you apart, bit by bit.” He opened his mouth, putting his lips around Ferdinand’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head. 

Ferdinand was struggling with his noises. He kept his hand over his mouth, tightly, but each time Hubert tongued his slit, he let out a muffled moan. He watched as Hubert’s fist around the base would meet his mouth. Hubert was sinful, he was evil, doing this in public. Ferdinand looked around at the surrounding areas. He was _sure_ someone would see this, someone would have to see, if not, then hear what was being done. 

There was no one around. It was just the two of them. There was no noise, no footsteps, nothing. 

Hubert felt something pull at his hair, roughly, and opened his eyes to see that Ferdinand had wrapped his fingers into his dark locks, and he pulled, not with an intent to remove, but to give him even more of a reason to keep going. 

The sun going down, cast a glow on Ferdinand, bathing him in an orange, that made his hair seem even more on fire, and Hubert fell even more in love with the sight. Ferdie, slumped back in his chair, trying his hardest to keep quiet, but failing. Hubert then removed his hand, and repositioned himself, and sucked in his cheeks, taking in even more of Ferdinand’s length. 

He cried out when he felt his dick hit the back of Hubert’s throat. “Hu-Hubert!” He looked down at his lover, who gave him a few more licks before pulling back, a string of saliva connecting them.

Hubert raised a brow, looking up at Ferdinand. There was no attempt to move him; instead, the hand in his hair tightened, and pushed him down. Hubert groaned, and the vibrations sent shivers up Ferdinands spine. 

“I’m… close, Hubert.” He said, breathless. Hubert hummed a response, pulling another moan out of Ferdinand. Ferdinand, under him, bucked forward, and cried out. “Hubert!” 

Hubert smiled as he felt the hot streams trickle into his mouth, shooting against the back of his throat. He sucked more, pulling the orgasm out of Ferdinand, draining him of all he had. When the other man slacked in his seat, Hubert finally released him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and as Ferdinands eyes met his, he licked the come off his hand. 

He moved closer to Ferdinand, sliding up his body from under the table to take the man into a hard, desperate kiss. He wants Ferdinand to taste himself, he wants him to savour him the way Hubert does. The way he wants to do more, over and over, until Ferdinand is begging him to stop. He wants to make sure that the man is broken down into a small, sticky mess.

Hubert finally pulls away, he’s now straddling Ferdinand on the chair. “Let me take you to your room, and I can please you even more.” 

Ferdinand wipes his lips, a single thumb moving across the bottom, as he glared at Hubert. “If you would like to do so, please, meet me there tonight.” He tilted his head up, getting closer to the man, “I’d like to possibly to the same to you. I’d like to show you how I can please you. Otherwise, right now, I’d like to finish my cold tea, and go to the meeting I was heading to after this.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to tear you down, and mark you up so they know exactly who it is you belong to?” Hubert asked, his lips only a breath away from Ferdinands. He felt the sudden intake of air, watched as Ferdinands pupils went wider, blocking out any form of color in them. “That’s what I thought.” He slowly gets off Ferdinand, laces up his pants, and pulls him from the chair. “Let’s go, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter as hornyashe and scream at me there.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
